Victoria's Secret (X Dressing Frerard)
by Winchesterbros21
Summary: Frankie takes his boyfriend to Victoria's Secret for a little shopping spree for being such a good boy.


The mall was crowded that day, it was a Saturday after all. There were a plethora of teenagers hanging around in their various gangs. God teenagers scared the living shit out of me, even as a teenager myself I'd been afraid of my peers. Not that my fear at the time had been unwarranted. No one was exactly kind to the queer, goth, cross dressing, weirdo that is myself. That's okay, my awesomeness was too much for them to handle I mean they were probably just jealous of me anyway. But my hellish teenage years were behind me. I was twenty-three years old now and was strolling through the mall on the arm of my amazing boyfriend.

Frankie was everything to me. He was my best friend, my lover, my support system, and my number one fan. He loved me even when I didn't love myself. We had just been friends in college, his dorm was right next to mine. During college there was a particular incident involving a bottle of pills that he saved me from. I really did owe him my life, that and my sanity.

I was rocking a super slutty black miniskirt that day, with black thigh high boots, and of course my favorite worn out Misfits t-shirt. This skirt always drove Frankie wild, which is why I'd worn it, to taunt him all day long while we were out. We'd have fun once we got home. Our first stop was of course Hot Topic, we'd be bad emos if we didn't make the hajj to our holy land. I bought a few new t shirts, and this super sexy black lace up corset. Frankie really liked it. Frankie bought a tank top, that I knew he'd look super sexy in. I loved shirts that showed off his tattoo sleeves.

"Frankie my love, lets go to Victoria's Secret. I want some new thongs, and you need to help me pick them out."

"Damn babe, it would be my pleasure. But you won't be wearing them for long."

"I never do, do I?"

"Nope, and I'm not sorry about it."

I gripped onto my lover's hand as we walked through the mall. We got so many stares, we always did. What could I say, we were a attractive couple. Okay so they probably were just staring at us because I was a cross dressing dude and my boyfriend was covered in tattoos and piercings. Oh well, I embraced the fact that I was a freak. I was freaky and I owned it, cause fuck everybody else.

Victoria's Secret was about the pinkest place in existence on this planet, well maybe besides a vagina. But unlike a vagina I would actually go inside a Victoria's Secret. The thing I loved about Victoria's Secret was the crowd of men that was always awkwardly standing outside holding all their wives/girlfriend's bags. But then there was always that one or two guys that would actually come in the store with their wife/girlfriend and just stand there trying hard not to look like a creep, but alas failing miserably.

Then there was Frankie and I, dressed in black standing out like a sore thumb. We strode into the store ignoring the stares and glares we received from our fellow shoppers. We headed to the back of the store and I was going to go look at thongs, but then I got distracted by this super sexy lace brassiere.

"Frankie, what do you think of that," I asked pointing over at the brassiere?

"I think you would look mouthwatering in that babe, Jesus."

"Will you buy it for me? You know I will pay you back later, I don't have any money but I'll work for it."

He bit his lip, and had to bite back a groan. I smiled, this was my favorite thing. I loved to taunt my Frankie, get him all worked up. Then as soon as we got home we would barely make it into the house before he was all over me. He would be rough and have to punish me for taunting him. I loved it. I loved it when he was angry at me and fucked me so hard, slammed into me over and over again. He would call me his whore and I would moan. That's another thing about me, I can't be quiet when I'm getting fucked.

I gave my Frankie a kiss on the cheek and flounced over to the rack and got my size. Then I wandered over to the underwear. There were so many choices, and I held up a couple options for Frankie to choose from. He picked out two of them, a red number that was basically just strings, and this lacy black thong that would go perfectly with my new brassiere.

We went to check out and had to wait in line for a few minutes. Finally it was our turn and the cashier was a chesty girl with dark hair and this gorgeous red lipstick. She smiled when she saw us and began to fold the lingerie. "You guys are so freaking adorable, Jesus, it's killing me."

"Thanks," I said smiling. "You seem to be in the minority but that's really sweet."

"Hey I just call it as I see it, you fucking rock that skirt. I mean that, I would totally fuck you in that and I'm a dyke."

I laughed and blushed a little, she really was the sweetest thing. "Well that is quite the compliment, but you'd have to fight my Frankie here if you wanted to fuck me."

"Well you Frank, are a lucky man."

Frankie grinned, "Yeah I know," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. She handed me the bag as Frankie ran his credit card through the machine. "My name is Lyn-Z by the way."

"I'm Gee, and this is Frankie, but you knew that."

"Well good luck boys, don't be strangers come back soon."

"Oh we will be back."

We waved to her as we walked out of the store and I couldn't bite back the grin on my face. It was so nice to meet accepting people, it was such a rare occurrence in this town. We walked through the mall for a little while longer but then Frankie said we should go home. And I agreed, it was time to go home.


End file.
